


Wish Upon A Christmas

by Oscurita



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur In The Future, Arthur being loved like he deserved!, Arthur in the 21st Century, Arthur's First Modern Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Spin Off, Christmas fic, F/M, First Christmas, High honour Arthur, Love/Friendship, Modern AU, Modern OC(s), No real spoilers for main fic, Time Travel, Videogame Arthur, cheesy tropes, happy arthur, modern!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscurita/pseuds/Oscurita
Summary: Arthur is out of the game and living in the twenty-first century. Experiencing his first modern Christmas, and learning what it's like to truly be loved and appreciated during the festive season.(Part of theWish Uponalternative universe.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 62





	1. Christmas Wish #1: The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Roll up, roll up! Get your cavities right here haha! I bring you several chapters of Christmas fic which I fear could be fluffy enough to be considered cotton candy haha! 
> 
> Just to warn you, this is a time jump from the main story, of about ten months, so things have developed between Arthur and Allie, but there aren't really any major spoilers for the main storyline in this fic. So you should be free to enjoy it without having the future plot spoiled in anyway. 
> 
> What started out as a plan to just write a few hundred words for each "wish" wound up becoming an eighteen thousand word fic, so I'm going to post a new chapter or two, every day or so from now until Christmas. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all have a time free from any stress and worries, that is full of happiness and love too. Thank you for all the support with this fic (and Bad Business, which does have a Christmas chapter in the story, but I dropped the ball on updates and timing, I apologize) this year, your support and enthusiasm for my work has been incredible and means the world to me. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

Allie dusted off her hands after closing the oven door on her last batch of Christmas cookies, that she was planning to give out as extra little gifts - just because. She couldn't quite say why she felt compelled to make them, or why she spent so much time on decorating them either, especially since she'd already spent a fortune on gifts for her friends and family, yet she hadn't been able to help herself. That Christmas was the first year she'd actually been excited for the festivities in a decade or more. 

Tucking a rogue strand of dark hair behind her ear, she set to untying her apron in a bid to relax for a while. She considered cracking open a beer and rewarding herself for her culinary efforts, but the dogs -who had both been sitting patiently and obediently outside the kitchen door- suddenly leaped into action and began prancing around excitedly, letting out soft "boofs" which acted as an early warning system to say one of the household was home. 

Curious, she headed through the house to the front door. The sun was just starting to set on the snowy scene outside, and she'd been expecting Arthur home almost an hour earlier. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she still worried whenever he was late, although it was always down to him staying on for a while to help at her uncle's ranch, or to play a game or two of dominoes and chat about the old ways with her grandfather. 

Even though she knew he was always fine, and had integrated well into the modern world, an anxiety lingered that warned something could still go wrong for him. Especially when the ten months that had passed with him in her life had been almost too good to be true. 

She bypassed putting on a coat, but stuffed her socked feet into warm slip-on boots, before popping open the front door to find quite a sight parked up at the end of the driveway. Arthur standing at the rear of her black SUV, hands on his hips and head slightly titled. The trunk was wide open, with a very large Christmas tree sticking out from it at an odd angle, its voluminous branches barely contained within. 

"Arthur! What's going on?" she cried, hurrying down the drive to see what he'd bought home this time. 

He turned to her, scratching his head. He'd managed to wedge the damn thing in truck easy enough, but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to get it out without snapping a branch (or two) on the car interior. 

"You wanted a tree, right?"

"Where'd you get that?" She came to a stop besides him, trying her best not to stare at how good he looked in his thick plaid jacket, dark jeans and work boots. Strands of his hair sticking to his temples and neck from the sweat he'd worked up during his day of manual labour, and apparently Christmas tree hunt.

"The woods, up near the ranch." 

"Jesus Christ!" she snickered, still constantly amused by his lack of awareness when it came to modern ways, but it was typical Arthur to bring home a item that had been mentioned in passing. He was always coming in carrying an answer to an unspoken request, a little something from the grocery or hardware store, treats for her and Henry, or something for the animals. He was a provider to his very core and she deeply loved him for it. 

"You can't just go around chopping down trees, you know." 

"Why? There a law 'bout that too now?"

"I think so." she shrugged, looking at him with tender blue eyes. "And there are like Christmas tree farms now, where you can buy them 'specially. And they wrap it up for you, so you don't get scratched to death by the branches"

Arthur's brow creased, he couldn't understand why modern people chose to pay over the odds for things when most could get them for free if they ventured just beyond their front-doors. They were always over complicating everything and putting a price tag on anything they could. 

"Well, I can't exactly take it back." he pondered, eyeing the open trunk and bushy tree that was the best one he'd seen after a good twenty minutes hunt through the woods. "But now I got it here, I'm startin' to get the notion it ain't gon' fit in the house..." 

Allie tilted her head to the side, assessing the situation, pondering where best to put the beast. "We'll make it work." she assured, knowing there hadn't yet been an obstacle they hadn't over come together . "But you're gonna be vacuuming out the car at least five times, 'cause we'll be finding pine needles in there 'til Easter otherwise." 

Arthur gave a soft scoff of laughter. "...'Course. I know how you like to be watchin' me when I'm workin'."

Allie snickered, feeling a little heat in her cheeks. There was no point in denying she enjoyed the show she got whenever he was carrying out a physical task of some description, be it outside of the house, indoors, or up at the ranch. He sure was a beautiful sight to behold in action or otherwise. 

"What's the point in having a big sexy cowboy around if I can't perve on him when he's doing manual labour?" 

Arthur gave a short but deep laugh, continually amused by her retorts and assertions that he was appealing to her in any way. He still couldn't believe someone like her would feel those kind of things about him, but she was relentless in showing him how she felt, in tiny behaviours to big grand gestures of love. He couldn't get used to feeling so wanted and desired, but he loved it nonetheless, and knew he would never tire of it. 

He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to his side, where her arms instinctively snaked around his torso, slipping inside his warm jacket hugging him tight. Her head dipped and pressed against his shoulder, nuzzling him a little, enjoying all the body heat he gave off to stave away the cold around them. 

He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself in pure contentment. It had been months since they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other, but it still amazed him to be shown so much love and affection, and to be free -and comfortable- in giving it to her in return. Growing more and more confident in putting his feelings into physical actions and meaningful words. 

Every day she supported and encouraged him, showered him with affection and praise. She was excited for his successes and supportive through his failures too. Over the months he'd been in that time, they'd had more adventures and fun than could be quantified. He'd told her some of his darkest secrets, and she'd entrusted him with hers in return. They talked for hours each day, laughed and joked with one another like they'd been friends for ten years, not just ten months. 

She flattered him daily, by telling him he was handsome, and sexy, smart and funny too, all things he struggled to believe. Slowly building his self esteem with her affections and praise. Loving him so intensely that he was steadily being turned around into learning how to go easier on himself. 

She'd given him everything he wanted, and their bond had slowly allowed him to open up a part of himself that he'd once protected so fiercely, the part that was terrified of more hurt and greater loss. Showing him how wonderful life could be when he let go of his demons and allowed love and happiness to reign free. 

Allie could never get enough of being around him, relishing giving him everything she'd sensed he needed in the game. She loved everything about him, all his quirks and flaws too. She'd become addicted to the feel of him against her, his tender kisses, or his passionate ones. Simple touches, like the warmth of his large hand spread across the small of her back. Every moment with him -every touch- felt like heaven, and filled her with a sense of contentment that was beyond anything she'd experienced before. Every day besides him seemed to feel like Christmas had when she was a kid. 

It had taken him time to undo the knots he'd wrapped himself up which had helped keep his feelings under control. However once he'd escaped the ties he'd evolved rapidly, opening up to the physical displays of affection and intimacy that he'd craved, and now that he had, her days were full of cuddles and kisses, gentle pats on the butt and stolen caresses, making her feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. 

The way he looked at her made her feel like the sexiest alive, even when she felt like just the opposite. He'd shown her so much effortless love, she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life, or how well things had worked out for them after months of ups and downs. It had all been worth it, all the worry and questioning if she'd done the right thing, knowing things were now just as they should be and that the perfect Christmas was theirs for the taking. 

"Alright, best try n'get this inside 'fore it starts snowin' again." 

"Okay, I'll help." she straightened up a little and loosed go of him to look him in the eye properly. "...but I'm gonna need at least one kiss for every time I get poked by a pine needle."

Arthur chuckled, he had no complaints about that arrangement and he did love how she craved his affection just as much as he did hers. "Seems like a fair deal." He leant in a placed a soft, loving peck on her lips. "There's one to get ya started."


	2. Christmas Wish #2: Decorations

"You see it?" Allie called up, leaning against the fold-down steps as she looked overhead into the attic hatch. She couldn't see up but she didn't have to struggle to imagine Arthur hunched over, scanning the various contents with his flashlight. "It's like a red and green box, with white Christmas trees on....it's pretty big...long and wide?"

"This'd go a lot easier if you came up here to help me look." Arthur's voice came back faintly from deep in the roof space.

"I told you, I'm not going where there's spiders."

"Woman, they ain't gon' hurt you!"

"I ain't taking the risk!" she shouted up. "They gross me out! I came down from up there last year with one literally on my shoulder and I'm still not over it!" She heard Arthur's familiar chuckle, as the floorboard creaked and he moved deeper into the attic. She could just picture the look on his face as he shook his head softly and rolled his eyes in dismay about her phobia of anything eight legged.

"You should call Henry, ask him where he put the damn thing 'cause I-oh...hang on...wait a minute...." The sounds of shunting and grunting filtered down to Allie who angled her ear up to listen intently for his success. "I got it."

At the foot of the ladder, Allie stepped back a little, relieved the festivities could officially begin. "Slide it down, I'll catch it."

"You sure now? Could be spiders on it?"

"Shut up!" she chuckled, always enjoying the way they teased one another. "I'm ready when you are." With that she rolled up her sleeves and positioned herself, braced ready a couple of rungs up the ladder, as Arthur's footsteps got louder and he appeared in the dim light above her. Fashlight in his mouth and large box that was sealed up with packing tape in his arms.

He said something that sounded like 'ready' but it was hard to be certain with the flashlight between his teeth but Allie climbed up another rung and reached up to him, taking the weight of the box from the bottom and carefully guiding it down the ladder as Arthur held it from the top for as long as he could until distance separated them and the full weight transferred to her.

"Ooof!" Allie exhaled, setting down the heavy box a foot or two from the ladder, before standing up and dusting off her hands as Arthur climbed back down to the landing level and turned to her.

"You sure that's everythin'?"

"Yep. All we need to bring in Christmas is in there."

"Alright then." With that he went to pick up the box from the floor in front of her, but he stopped in his tracks, his eyes focusing on Allie's shoulder worriedly. "Erm....Allie?"

"What?" she frowned, wondering what was wrong with his face, distracted slightly by the smudge of dust on his forehead.

"You should....stay real still." he said soft and slow, like there was a terrifying predator hovering behind her.

Sudden realization of what might be happening hit her and she flinched in panic. Giving a shriek and rubbing at her shoulders and swatting at her ponytail. "Get it off me!" she cried, pulling up the bottom of her t-shirt up and yanking it over her head, tossing it down the corridor in horror, leaving her in just her bra and leggings.

She dusted herself off desperately once more, she shuddered, disgusted. Being so panicked at the mere suggestion she'd been ridden by a spider, she didn't realized Arthur was laughing to himself, until her skin had settled back on her body.

She tilted her head to the side accusatorily. "Are you messin' with me, Morgan?"

He smirked wickedly, with a good-humoured glint in his eye. "You're too easy to wind up, and now I know how quick you get rid a'ya clothes, I might start seein' a few more spiders 'round here."

"You dare!" she warned playfully with scowling eyes that held no heat. Trying not to smile at the cheeky smirk on his face, before turning to go and recover her t-shirt.

She shook it out -just in case- and pulled it back over her head. She did enjoy the mischievous and teasing relationship they'd cultivated. They kept each other on their toes every day, silly jokes and banter, a little playful misdirection here and there to keep one another guessing.

"And just for that, you can have the task of untangling and testing all the Christmas lights."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "Why? That hard?"

"Oh, you have no idea!"

Almost an hour later, the tree was successfully potted and placed in the foyer, near the window where a couple of chairs had been previously paired with a side table between. The tree was much too big for the living room, but it bought the perfect amount of warmth to the otherwise cold space of the foyer. A warmth that seemed to effortlessly fill the whole house with Christmas spirit.

Arthur had parked himself in one of the chairs, the large box of decorations at his feet, while his lap, arms and shoulders were covered in reams of wires and bulbs. He'd been hard at it for easy half an hour but he still couldn't untangle the mess, and he was about to start yelling in frustration.

He'd worked with ropes and straps for most of his life, horse tack always got tangled no matter how neatly it was put away, but Christmas lights seemed to be something that defied all logic.

The second he thought he'd untangled and straightened out a section, he attempted to move on to the next portion, only to look back and find what he'd just done was all tied up in knots again. It seemed to be a never ending cycle of knot after knot, and he felt sure the scowl on his face was going to be permanently set by the time he'd finished.

"Goddamn it!" he growled. "This is some horseshit!"

Despite his patience wearing thing, he was determined not to give up, and with his jaw tense in frustration he doubled back and attempted to release the knot that had magically appeared where one hadn't been before.

"Having fun?" Allie asked, peeking out at him from the side of the staircase having just snuck out of the kitchen to see how he was getting along with his punishment.

"No." he grumped. "This is ridiculous. Don't make no damn sense. I straighten one bit out, try to move to another and the damn thing's knotted up all over again."

Allie chuckled to herself, moving into the foyer and heading for where he was sitting, revealing she was carrying two bottles of beer and a packet of pretzels as a peace offering. "Alright, I think you've suffered enough....here!"

His shoulders dropped in relief, he let the lights fall from his hands and he accepted the beer, not caring if all his hard work became undone. He knocked back a swig as Allie sat down in the spare chair besides him and placed the open bag of salty snacks on the small table in the middle.

"Who packed these up?" Arthur asked out before dipping his hand in the bag and stuffing a fist full of pretzels into his mouth.

"Me, if I remember right." Allie said with a sheepish smile. "I swear I did it neatly, I think there's elves in the attic that tangle the lights up just for kicks."

Arthur scoffed and shook his head softly. It was hard not to think decorating all seemed like a whole lot of effort for nothing, but he knew it was going to make Allie happy and the truth was, he'd do anything for her - even sit tediously untangling Christmas lights.

"Kick 'em over here." Allie suggested. "Let me try."

He did as she asked, carefully lifting off the lights he'd hooked around himself and passing them over to her, before softly shoving the box a bit closer to her side with his foot, so she could reach and make an attempt to detangle the colourful lights. Silently hoping she had better luck that he'd been having.

"This is only half the battle, you know. Some of the bulbs will probably be dead, and there's always a chance we'll plug them in and they'll blow the power."

"Jesus Christ!" he muttered. "This is a whole pain the ass, ain't it?"

"It's Christmas!" Allie cried, not looking up from concentrating on undoing a particularly tight knot in the wire, that she was certain hadn't been there when she packed things away twelve months before. "It's the law that we have to make the effort." She felt a shift in Arthur's energy and looked to him, just as she expected his face was blank and puzzled, like he was waiting confirmation of something. "It's not really an actual law."

He exhaled heavily in relief. "Well shit, in this world, I never know."

It took a good while for the two of them to detangle the mess of cables and straighten out the lights well enough to be placed safely on the tree. They worked well as a team, instructing one another on where to move to make sure the lights came free, keeping track of which strand when where, as if they were playing a giant version of Cat's Cradle.

Thankfully the bulbs had held up in storage, and together they managed to drape them around the tree, switching them on to illuminate the branches with multicoloured lights that lit up both their faces with colour and a smile.

Next they set to work on wrapping the tree with tinsel of various hues. Working from top to bottom, making sure it was all fluffed out nicely to give the best effect, before moving on to the ornaments, which by themselves were an eye opening experience for Arthur.

"The hell's this feller doin'?" he asked plucking out a miniature Santa, wearing a belly top and Bermuda shorts, riding a skateboard.

Allie chuckled, taking it from him to put on the first waiting branch. "Skateboarding."

"That a Christmas thing?"

"No, but me and Henry love tacky Christmas ornaments that make no sense. We have a tradition that we buy each other the worst one we can find as a stocking filler." she looked down to the box at their feet and spotted one that was a classic example. She bent down pulled out a long, shiny green thing, with a Elf hat on, holding it up for Arthur to see. "Like this one."

"Is that a pickle?"

"Yep!" she smiled, and passed it to him for further inspection. Watching as he turned it over in his hand and shook his head in dismay. "That's not even the worst that's in there." she warned. "And speaking of, we need to hit up Hobby Lobby or TJMaxx and get a couple new ones."

Arthur made a face, he had no idea what either of those places were but if what he held in his hand, and could see in the box, was anything to go by, he wasn't quite sure it was the sort of place he cared to venture into. Nonetheless, he was always up for a new experience, and even though it seemed silly, a part of him liked the idea of being involved in a Christmas tradition of any kind.

Once they got into a rhythm it didn't take long for the tree to be decorated from head to toe. The whole collection of tacky ornaments were in place, mixed in with some more traditional ones, all glinting in the twinkling lights. Creating a vision of modern Christmas that put a little half smile on Arthur's face and filled him with the notion that the effort was worth had been worth it after all.

"One left." Allie said, knowing the finishing touch was still wrapped up in tissue paper waiting patiently to be placed. She reached into the box one more time and pulled it out, revealing a sparkly gold and silver star that was incrusted with little rhinestones.

"That go up top?"

He hadn't ever decorated a Christmas tree before but he'd seen them in store windows from his time, and a couple of fancy houses he'd turned over with John and Sean in the run up to the big day.

"Yep." Allie confirmed, rising to her tiptoes. Even though she was taller than average she still couldn't reach the top of the massive tree Arthur had chosen. She strained for a moment, wobbling a little as she reached the limit of her balance before blowing out a huff, and dropping back on her heels defeated.

Changing to plan B, she made a start for one of the chairs at the opposite side of the foyer, planning on pulling one over to the tree to stand on, but Arthur stepped in. "C'mere. I got this."

He opened his arms to encourage her to him, nodding to the tree. Allie grinned at him, understanding just what he was silently offering. Without another word she stepped in and put her arms around his shoulders, as he scooped his arms under her butt and lifted her off the floor with ease.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist for security, as he locked his arms tightly under her, giving her just enough of a height boost to reach the very top branch and position the star in its rightful place on the topmost vertical branch.

"It's perfect! Thank you." she beamed, taking the tree in for a moment from her higher vantage point, before looking down at Arthur with a delighted smile.

"Ain't no trouble."

The constant fuzzy feeling inside her amped up, making her almost giddy with joy. She felt so safe in his strong arms, thighs wrapped around his solid torso. Lovingly she took his face in her hands and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips before gently pressing her forehead against his. Feeling her heart brimming over with love for the man who had changed her life entirely for the better, and had given her back the joy of the season, without even trying.

She kissed him on the lips once more and pulled back to look over his handsome face with the contented smile he loved to see her wearing. "Merry Christmas, Mister Morgan."

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all! I'll be back with more soon, if you want it! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


	3. Christmas Wish #3: Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here are the next two chapters. Thank you for all the love on parts one and two!   
> You guys are the best! :D

Arthur felt like an idiot standing there in the middle of the fancy New York office, sipping on a glass of bourbon, dressed in his best dark navy suit jacket with matching pants, and a light purple shirt on underneath. An itchy tinsel garland hanging around his neck, which some drunk woman had lassoed him with as soon as he'd walked through the door a few hours earlier. 

Even though he was dressed to fit in, he couldn't shake the sense of being out of place, surrounded by such a sharply modern setting that was so different to anything he'd known in his past. The New York office he stood in was made of more glass than could possibly have been considered safe, especially with so many drunk people staggering around with booze in their hands. 

The space was expansive, covering one whole floor of the glass fronted building, heaving with party goers who were all dressed to the nines. Most with some kind of silly head gear added to their ensemble - floppy hats of either red and white or green and red, fluffy reindeer antlers, or light up Christmas trees, with the odd brightly coloured metallic cone appearing here and there. Tinsel and glitter galore, all generally accompanied by the annoying toot of a celebratory noisemaker. 

At one end of the room someone was happily butchering another melancholic song about Christmas, while at the other end there was upbeat music with a rhythm that wasn't dissimilar to the pounding of racing horse hooves. The opposing sounds were almost enough to make Arthur dizzy and question his sanity in agreeing to attend.  
There were people dancing precariously on tables, with various individuals laughing loud and obnoxiously in their groups. Other folks were chatting more politely, with the odd couple of groups mixed in who seemed to be having heated debates, pointing angrily at each other, all while a few couples here and there tried to suck each other's faces off, or dry humped on any suitable surface. There were people everywhere, so much distraction and borderline chaos happening, while scattered here and there were folks laying slumped in their computer chairs or on couches, having already fallen victim to the free bar and buffet.

For Arthur, it was exhausting. Too much noise, too many people, too many lights, too much activity surrounding him. He'd seen more than his fair share of drunken debauchery in his time, and he certainly wasn't adverse to partaking in some wild, booze fueled behaviour, but in that place, it all seemed so strange and over-the-top, as he'd come to consider most modern practices.

The event certainly wasn't his thing at all, but he was there to support Allie. She hadn't been to enthusiastic about going herself, but he wasn't going to let her go through it on her own, and the offer of a free bar was one he couldn't bring himself to turn down. 

He'd done a little of the mingling thing at Allie's side shortly after their arrival, and found himself feeling awkward around the hoity-toity media types that made up Allie's colleague base. It reminded him of the Mayor's party in Saint Denis, only he didn't have any reconnaissance mission to stay focused on as he had back then. He just had to sit tight and avoid being swept up in the revelry of strangers, until Allie got her Christmas bonus cheque, and they could escape back to the NYC hotel suite they'd booked for the night. 

The whole experience hadn't been completely terrible, despite the expression of dismay that had glued itself to his face. It was nice to see the city at Christmas under a dusting of snow and feel the Christmas spirit in the heart of New York. The wild kaleidoscopic colours of festive lights and decorations everywhere he turned, so many different patterns and styles that his eyes could barely keep up. Choirs performing carols out on the streets, some of which he recognized from his past, Christmas music filtering out of so many bars and stores they'd passed. The smells of street food vendors warming the icy air, as heavy crowds jostled each other in a bid to get from one purchase to the next. It had been quite the experience to see just how far civilization had come at the busiest time of year. 

If he was honest with himself, the party hadn't really been that bad either, at least not while Allie was beside him, helping him field questions and making him feel like he belonged just as she always did. Yet now she'd been torn away and ushered into a fancy office at the far end of the room, behind a wall of frosted glass he felt oddly exposed and anxious. Every glance in his direction from unfamiliar eyes set him on edge, and as the minutes of her absence grew his protective, and somewhat possessive instinct began to kick into overdrive. 

Keen to sink away from the heart of the party, Arthur moved position for a better line of sight on where Allie had disappeared to. Quickly finding a shadowy corner under the staircase where he could observe his surroundings covertly, and maintain a better view of the office she'd been corralled into. 

He hoped it was just his defensive nature overreacting, since he felt so out of his comfort zone, but he was concerned for Allie. He'd spoken briefly with her editor Eric just before he'd whisked her away to his private den to discuss 'business'. Arthur had instantly sensed an unappealing energy, an invisible warning that said the smarmy middle aged feller - who clearly fancied himself as some kind of silver fox- was shady and not to be trusted any further than he could be throw. Yet he knew there was no avoiding dealing with the man, since he apparently held the role of Allie's editor and chief paycheque-cutter, whose good graces she needed to say in to ensure she kept her job in the new year. 

She had revealed on the drive in that she wasn't keen on him, and tried to avoid being alone with him whenever she could, since she'd heard a story or two from her female colleagues about what he was like if he was given any amount of encouragement. The knowledge had troubled Arthur immediately, but she'd explained how she had to tolerate his sleaziness, because he was the one who paid her for her writing which in turn allowed her flexibility in work hours, and plenty of free time to spend at home with him. 

As much as Arthur hated the idea of her tolerating a man like Eric, it was hard for him to begrudge her drive to keep her job, since he knew how important it was to her to work, even though she didn't really need to. He was willing to provide for her every need, but of course, she wouldn't hear of it. Telling him they were a partnership, fifty-fifty in everything. Just how they both felt things should truly be between any couple. 

He could take solace in knowing that Allie rarely had to come into the city to visit the office, but unfortunately Christmas had bought about with it the necessity to attend the annual company party. She'd grumped and complained about not wanting to go while getting ready that evening. Making Arthur smile to himself as she'd moped around the hotel room, as she begrudgingly got dressed up while he watched from the comfort of the bed. 

He didn't know where it had started but he did love to observe her getting dolled up. Just as much he loved watching her get undressed, ready for bed too. There was something sexy about just studying her going about her routine, styling her hair, putting her make up on, or taking it off and applying moisturizer. He was fascinated by her and how both modern and traditional ways played together in her behaviours. His love and attraction to her rooted deeper and deeper with every moment and experience they shared together. 

With lights dancing and tinsel twinkling he tried to focus beyond worrying what was going on in the office. Taking another sip of his drink, and thinking instead of their plans for Christmas, all the things she'd told him they had to get done before the big day. The shopping, the wrapping gifts, the food preparation, the packing for a weekend away. It all seemed like a hell of a lot of trouble, but when everyone in the country seemed to be going crazy for the festivities it was near impossible to resist falling into line. 

After around ten minutes of waiting with ever increasing anxiety, the office door popped open and Allie stepped out with Eric close behind. He scanned the room as Allie did the same, she searched for Arthur in a clockwise direction as Eric looked the opposite way, eagerly seeking out his next female employee. The visual net he cast out was first to catch sight of Arthur, who was lurking in the shadows near the staircase, looking directly at him with stern, almost accusatory, eyes. 

Arthur's silent warning glare cut across the room like an arrow, telling Eric in no uncertain terms to reconsider any designs he may have had on Allie. Holding his eyes for a moment with an intensity that bordered on intimidation, before the older man relented and focused his eyes away. Locking on to the closest pretty female employee and moving in to lure her into his office, and turn his back on Arthur's scrutiny. 

A sense of relief came over him to know Allie's ordeal was over, and Arthur began to search the room for her only to find she'd already spotted him and had started making a beeline through the crowds to his shady, quiet corner. 

Her energy seemed much more relaxed than it had when he'd last seen her, which made his shoulders soften as he shook the anticipation of leaping into action, having been poised and ready introduce Eric to the ways a woman's honour was defended back in his day. 

Arthur smiled softly to himself as he watched her make her way over to him, each sway of her hips sent a little fizzle of electricity through him. He still couldn't believe she was his woman, or that someone like her could find him attractive and a worthy mate. 

She looked stunning in a silky black dress that hugged her body like a second skin. Smoky makeup around her blue eyes, lush lips painted glossy red, dark hair in loose curls, with killer heels on her feet that made his temperature soar every time he caught a glimpse of them. The woman who had given him a second chance at life was beautiful, in so many different ways he'd lost count, and he couldn't believe his luck to be able to call her his and to feel such happiness in his new life. 

"Alright?" he asked out over the party music and crowd noise as soon as she was close enough to hear. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." she smiled reassuringly, doing her best not to feel the heat that developed inside her just by looking at him in that damn three piece suit, that made him look like he'd walked straight out of some glossy men's magazine. "Glad that's over. I got my cheque," she held up the piece of paper to show him. "So it's all good!" 

Truth was she felt more annoyed by it all that she wanted to let on. Cheques were more or less outdated, but it had become her boss's Christmas tradition to use it as an excuse to get the female employees into his office to see how far he could push his luck. 

Glancing over Allie's shoulder, Arthur looked to where the middle aged man in a grey suit was guiding another young, pretty lady into his office for a private chat. Stopping as she walked ahead of him to check out the poor unsuspecting woman's ass. 

"Did he try anythin' with you?"

"No. He was just prying into my life, like he does with every girl on staff." Allie didn't need to know Arthur as well as she did to sense he was about to pop off at the first provocation from Eric. "So don't worry, you're inner outlaw can stay safely locked away for another day." she teased, reaching out to take the glass of bourbon that he held to have a sip herself. 

"You know you don't have to work," Arthur insisted, just as he had a few dozen times since they'd admitted their love for one another. "I got enough money to take care a'you-" she cut him off with a stern look that disarmed and aroused him all at once. 

"I told you, I'm not interested in being a kept woman." 

Arthur made a noise that was part sigh and part growl; her fierce independence frustrated him as much as it pleased him. He did admire and appreciate how she wanted nothing from him but his love, and from the moment she'd broken down his walls it flowed to her like a river. 

She was the first person he'd ever met that simply wanted to him for who he was, and not what he could do for her, or what he could provide. He was still trying to get his head around how that could be, how she could believe he actually had worth beyond his abilities as an enforcer, or at best a ranch hand. 

"Thank you for coming with me." she said sweetly, she'd found a renewed level of confidence in having him besides her. Feeling completely safe and content whenever he was within eyeshot. 

"Sure." he nodded, still learning to accept gratitude in any other way. "Can we get outta here now?" 

Allie chuckled softly, she knew he wasn't keen on being there and had been fidgeting the whole time since they stepped out of the taxi a couple of hours earlier. His gaze constantly shifting left and right as he silently puzzled over the wild modern behaviour of employees getting drunk and buck wild on company money.

"Need to do something first." 

"What's that?" he frowned. She hadn't mentioned anything more than needing to wait until she was given her bonus, and he was starting to worry there was more small talk to be made with a bunch more new faces who he didn't particularly care to get to know. 

She looked up over his head, and pointed to where a sprig of Mistletoe hung above them previously unnoticed by his own eyes. "I don't know what they said in your time, but here they reckon if you don't kiss under mistletoe, you'll have bad luck all the coming year." 

"Well, shit." Arthur exclaimed, a familiar playful glint appearing in his eyes. "I best find me a willin' women, right quick." 

"Mister, I think you best," she returned, mimicking a southern accent through lips that were trying hard not to grin. "....'cause you know well 'n good I'm spoken for!" 

He snickered at her and the sassy, mischievous smirk she gave him for a beat before, before suddenly grabbing a fistful of the vest he wore under his jacket, and pulling herself into him. Planting a deep warm kiss on his lips the second their bodies. 

Instinctively he slid one arm around her, bringing her as close to him as possible, while his other hand came in and cupped her face. Holding her in place with a tender firmness as they kissed deeply, softly brushing their tongues against one another's and loving all the warm tingles that the intimate touch induced. 

Hungry for more, they mutually changed up their contact and his lips moved in for her neck, which he knew was extremely sensitive, and a one of the many keys to unlocking the passion within her. 

"I think we better get back to the hotel." she whispered to him, biting her lower lip to hold back her desire as she tried not to spill the drink she was holding. Her body fighting hard to partner up with the lust she felt, and completely give in to him right there and then. 

He responded with a hungry growl, kissing her neck just below her ear, sending tingles straight south, making her quiver in delight. Filling her with a warmth that soothed every part of her, but one. 

"Ugh, I can't wait to get these shoes off." she sighed, her feet were stinging but the delightful ache that was slowly filling her body distracted from it well enough. Sensations that fed her desire to be with him physically once again, as soon as they got somewhere private. 

"I was kinda hopin' you'd keep 'em on." he purred against the shell of her ear, pushing a wave of awakening through her, instantly causing the familiar heat between her legs to ignite. 

Since he'd bitten the bullet, pushed all his demons aside and taken the step to intimacy with her, it had become clear that Arthur was a man of great appetites, with quite a thing for killer heels, and sexy underwear too. Having finally freed the part of himself that longed to indulge his every desire with her, he'd found his world had expanded in ways he could have never dreamt. 

She had unleashed something deep inside him that he'd repressed for so long, and he loved every second of exploring a new found sexual freedom. He had years of passion and pleasure to catch up on, and she was more than happy to be along for the ride. 

"Well, it is Christmas," she whispered, letting the tip of her tongue drag softly over his ear lobe, lighting him on fire. Images of what was going to take place in the hotel room the second they returned to it began dancing across her eyes. "....and we already know wishes do come true."


	4. Christmas Wish #4: All Wrapped Up

"Is all this really necessary?" Arthur asked, his expression puzzled as he stood in the entrance to the living room, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe. Looking in at Allie, who was sat on the floor, cross legged, at the head of the coffee table, surrounded by bags full of gifts, rolls of wrapping paper, and a flurry of ribbons, tags and tape. Her dark hair was tied back, and the sleeves of her Henley were rolled up to the elbow, showing she meant business. 

A bunch of presents had already been wrapped and carefully placed into piles for each recipient, ready and waiting, in a row along the second couch, to be placed into a sack for delivery in the run up to Christmas Eve. 

"It's Christmas, of course it is." Allie told him, without looking up from where she was carefully slicing a fresh piece of wrapping paper to cover a gift for her infant nephew. A little hint of tongue sticking out through her lips as she concentrated deeply on getting a clean cut. 

"Seems like a lotta fuss for nothin', when it gets ripped off n' thrown in the trash." He moved into the living room, tip-toeing around the bags and clutter to drop down at one end of the free couch. 

"Well, yeah....but I like making things look pretty." She suddenly realized something and looked up at him with a sad frown. "Does that mean you're not gonna wrap my present?"

"Who said you're gettin' one?" he teased. 

Allie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in mock horror. She grabbed a cardboard tube, that had been relieved of its wrapping paper, and reached out to whack him on the leg playfully. He chuckled at her, loving the teasing dynamic they'd build on since meet each other. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him, knowing he was messing with her, and then went back to wrapping the gift she was focused on. 

Arthur smiled to himself, certain his secret was safe. He'd snuck off work early one afternoon and headed to a nearby town to look for gifts for Allie. Shopping wasn't something he enjoyed at all, and gift buying wasn't his strong suit by a long chalk, but the Christmas spirit and modern enthusiasm for pushing the boat out had empowered him. 

He desperately wanted to show his gratitude to her, Henry, and their family too for showing him so much love and warmth since he'd arrived in the present world. He still missed his friends and family terribly of course, but being surrounded by such good people, who treated him like one of their own, had turned the bitter sting of loss into a tolerable ache. 

He thought back to how far he'd come since he'd crash landed into the twenty-first century, so much had happened, he'd learned so many things, and had thousands of new experiences, yet still every day bought something new, and sometimes confusing. Filling him with a constant childlike wonder, and the occasional dash of dismayed disdain that could rival that of a grumpy old man. 

He still couldn't get over the lengths he'd seen modern folks go to for the holidays. The scenes he'd caught on television after Thanksgiving, of people going crazy for deals in stores across the country had shocked him. He'd seen some crazy things in his own time, most that were fuelled by greed but nothing had prepared him to see decent people trying to kill each other over a discounted television. 

Thankfully, the shopping trip he'd taken with Allie to the local mall a couple of weeks earlier had been a more civilized affair, although the whole day had been an eye opening experience in itself. He didn't take kindly to people losing grasp of their manners and decency in the name of grabbing a Christmas bargain or making it to the checkout first. 

Everything seemed so over-the-top for the festive celebrations. So many Christmas decorations were up every place he went, tinny music playing obnoxiously from speakers in every story. The abundance of festive novelties and the curiosity of how everyday items had been suddenly changed packaging just to reflect the season. The baying crowds round every corner, and constant bombardment of information, flashing lights and sale signs encouraging folks to buy more and more, pushing anything from crates of beer to tacky Christmas ties. 

It was sheer madness in his eyes, and he'd been left exhausted from spending most of the day traipsing from one end of the mall to the other, as Allie blew up her Christmas bonus on buying gifts for everyone who was convening on her family's ranch to spend Christmas together.

Despite all the chaos he was looking forward to the big day, all the stories Allie had told him about past Christmases had him laughing and eager to experience the day with her people. He loved how excited she was about everything too; how for weeks she'd been busy plotting things out in the lists she always kept. Noting down a bunch of tasks that needed doing, and keeping notes of the gifts she had in mind for each person. Helping him choose the perfect presents for them both to give as individuals, and as a couple too. 

Even more he loved how cards had arrived from the people he'd met over the past ten months that were addressed to him and Allie as a couple, or to everyone who lived there in her Aunt's house, including him. It really felt like he was a part of something, like he had an unquestioned -almost natural- place there in the modern world, surrounded by true love and strong friendship that he knew would last a lifetime. 

Contented he relaxed back into the couch, and set his eyes on Allie again as she worked to wrap a gift set for one of her bothers. Adding a shiny silver ribbon and matching stick-on bow to complete the picture. 

Some things in the modern world still puzzled him, everything seemed to be either simplified to the point of being effortless, or blown up out of all proportion and made more difficult that he thought it needed to be. Despite all that, he growing to love modern ways more and more with each day that passed. Finding he was shaping up to be a decent example of a modern man, even if he was still rooted in tradition. 

Allie's mother especially had been impressed by how he was 'such a gentleman', telling him what a rare thing it was in the modern day. Even though he wasn't sure he could ever agree with her assumption about him, it was nice to know she thought that way and he made a concerted effort to make sure she continued to. 

"Oh! Before I forget." Allie spoke out, taking his attention fully again as set her freshly wrapped gift down and moved from her position. Crawling over nearer to him, to where a stack of brown cardboard box -that had bought online orders to the house- waited to be emptied beside the couch. "I got something for you." 

With that she pulled out two sweaters, and sat back on her knees as she unfolded them one by one showing him the designs. "It's tradition in this family to wear an ugly sweater on Christmas day. But I couldn't decide which one to get you..." 

The first sweater was a dark green and had two large golden bells on the front, with 'Jingle My Bells' in cursive writing, making Arthur give a soft snort of laughter. The humour did appeal to the side of him that wasn't such a gentleman. 

"It lights up!" Allie enthused, pressing something hidden in the sleeve and sure enough lights began dancing around the outline of the bells, reflecting off her face as she grinned at him like a proud goofball. 

"That's erm....quite somethin'." he snickered as she reached out and passed it to him for closer inspection. Taking a moment to try to figure out how the lights were working, and how it would be considered safe to wear such a thing. 

"I also got this one, which is a little more subtle." 

He looked up again, focusing on the red sweater she was holding up against herself. He squinted a little at the eye-catching white pattern that ran around the garment, until his eyebrows raised in acknowledgement of what he was seeing. 

"Are them....them reindeers... _humpin'_?"

"Yep!" Allie snickered. 

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, chuckling to himself as he reached forward to take the second sweater from her for a better look. The whole idea was a strange one, and the designs were something else entirely. 

"I'm not sure what your family will think of these."

"Oh don't worry about that." she scoffed. "Last year my youngest brother showed up in a Hentai sweater."

"Hentai? What's that?"

She grimaced, not even sure she'd know where to start explaining that to him. "Probably one of those things you don't really want to know." 

Arthur shook his head again, a faint but bemused smile on his lips. There were certain things in the modern world that he would have been happy to never learn of. "So I really gotta wear one of these?"

"Well, you don't have to, if you don't want to." 

He studied her for a moment, he was no fan of playing dress up, but he also wasn't opposed to making a damn fool of himself, especially if it meant putting a smile on the face of the woman he dearly loved. 

Allie sensed he needed a little more convincing, so she pulled out what she'd bought for herself to show him that he wouldn't be alone in looking like a fool. 

"I got one too, see!" she held up the cardigan she'd bought for herself and slipped it on. Pulling it to the side slightly so he could check out the pattern for himself. 

She'd chosen a long hooded cardigan, in red that had a comical design etched into the fabric, various green cartoon dinosaurs of different species, all wearing Santa hats with snowflakes falling all around them. Arthur focused in, spotting all the different activities the dinosaurs were engaged in. One was pooping, one was drunk on its back, another was eating a smaller winged dinosaur, while one rode a sled and a couple kissed under mistletoe held in the beak of a pterodactyl. 

Noticing the smile peeling across his face, she reached back behind her head for the pièce de résistance, and pulled the hood up over her hair, revealing that it was styled and padded out to look like a three dimension head of a T-Rex with a floppy Santa hat on. 

"Well, whaddya think?"

Since he was facing wearing a sweater with humping reindeers on he felt he was in no place to judge how silly she looked, but he did enjoy how she didn't take herself too seriously, and could contain so many energies all at once. Often switching so smoothly from cute and silly, to sexy and alluring that it fascinated him. 

"I think modern Christmas is Goddamn strange." 

"I knew you were going to say that." She snickered with a soft shake of her head, smiling to herself for a moment before her eyes widened again. "Oooh, I got a t-shirt too." she chirped, and pulled out yet another package containing a green t-shirt with white writing on. Eager to show him what she'd been spending too much money on, she held it up against herself proudly. 

He squinted, even though she was close it was a little hard to read the cursive font. "What's that say?"

She shuffled over on her knees and passed the shirt to him, before turning to clear a little space on the coffee table in front of him, and raising up to perch her butt on it. 

"Dear Santa, I can explain..." Arthur read aloud as a lazy smirk peeled across his lips. He understood the joke, knowing well enough about the tradition of Saint Nicolas in his time to know what she was getting at with the t-shirt. He glanced up at her, his eyes intense as he placed the t-shirt down on the arm of the couch. "You been naughty, huh?"

Allie nibbled lightly at her lip, trying not to blush with the hungry way he was eyeing her. "Very....and it's mostly your fault." 

"ME!" Arthur cried, faking like he was offended. "What'd I do."

"You know good and well." she teased. "I was pure as driven snow before you turned up."

Arthur snorted. He knew Allie hadn't exactly been very experienced with men before him, but that hadn't stopped her building a library of impressive skills. She'd done things to him, and with him, that would make a seasoned porn star blush. 

"Pure as driven snow, huh? Driven _over_ more like. With a big ole muddy truck!" 

Allie's jaw dropped and she gasped, mocking offence back by clutching her hand to her chest. "Excuse you, Mister Morgan!" she volleyed back. "May I reminded you, that you were the one driving that truck? Corrupting me into becoming some kind of wanton harlot" 

Arthur laughed low and deep, happily taking the blame for her sexual corruption. Having loved every second of the journey to and through intimacy with her. Exploring her desires as he unravelled so many of his own.

She smirked at him, knowing damn well she had never been anywhere near pure and innocent when it came to her desire for him. There wasn't a damn thing he could have suggested that she wasn't willing to do. She just couldn't help herself! There was something about him that made her want to do things she'd never had the desire or the guts to do before. 

She knew he believed she'd freed him from sexual repression, but the truth was he'd done the same for her. With a little encouragement and guidance here and there, he'd proven to be a hell of a lover. Leading her to find the confidence to embrace her sexual desires and hidden fantasies. Making it hard for her to find a minute in the day when she wasn't filled with the urge to drag him off somewhere quiet and have her way with him. 

"I'm gonna get you for that." Allie warned playfully, giving him a teasing scowl. 

He returned a smirk that melted her into a mass of warm pulsing tingles, that liked to congregate between her thighs. Her mind was filling with visions of what they'd already done together and the things she still wanted to try. Her body releasing the ghosts of his touch that brushed over her skin like goose pimples, triggering a reaction inside her that had her aching for him once again. 

He could tell by the look in her eye hat she was getting ready to pounce on him, as his body began to respond to her energy, his jeans slowly becoming a tighter fit. She'd unleashed a greedy beast inside him that couldn't be tamed back into its cage again, and needed feeding several times a day. 

His ever present hunger for her was building rapidly again, as his eyes travelled up and down her slender frame and beautiful face. Even in the silly Christmas cardigan she still managed to turn him on. 

"Really?" he purred, stroking his chin, feeling the devil within him wakening and conjuring the desire to take her against the nearest suitable surface. "And how'd you suppose your gon' do that?" 

Allie's full lips tightened into a thin line and she scowled deeper in playful threat; her mind quickly plotting what she could do to torment him, as she pointed at him, wagging her finger in thought, but before she could formulate a plan he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and her off her perch. Making her give a squeak of surprise as his quick, skillful hands turned her hips and swept her down across his lap, in one fluid motion.

His strong arms wrapped her up tightly, preventing her escape, while his mouth went straight in to kiss her neck. Causing her to squirm and wriggle against the tickle of his light stubble, struggling a little as she giggled, despite not really wanting to resist his pleasurable assault. 

After a few moments he relented and relaxed back, letting her settle more comfortably in the security of his lap. His eyes ran over her face, taking in her delicate, pretty features and the eyes he loved to stare into. 

"Pure or otherwise, you know I love you somethin' fierce, Miss Allie." 

"I love you too." She blushed a little, dipping her head, she'd never get tired of hearing him say that even though she still couldn't believe he was saying those words to her. 

The moment should have called for romance, but she wasn't done teasing him. "And you're gonna look so handsome in your sweater."

He growled, low in his chest sending a fresh rush of thrilling tingles through her. "You best make wearin' it worth my while."

Allie bit her lip, holding back a grin as she cupped his face. Stroking his stubbed cheek with the pad of her thumb. Looking into his eyes with a love that reached uncharted depths, and a flame of lust that ran on infinite fuel. 

"Oh, you know I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope these two installments were a fun read, and that they have given you some more festive feels. Your feedback gives me life, so I'd love to know what you all think. I'll be back with more soon. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Christmas Wish #5: Gifts

Knowing they were going to be drinking, and that it wasn't wise to make the forty minute drive home late at night in the falling snow, Allie and Arthur had arranged to stay over for a couple of nights at her Uncle's ranch. They'd planned to use one of the small cabins that sat in the woodland at the north end of the acreage, near the older stable block, all of which was often rented out across the year to riders who were in town for various regional competitions and events. 

On Christmas eve afternoon, they loaded the trunk of the car full with their overnight bags, sacks full of gifts and a few crates of booze. Leaving just enough room to fit the dogs in the back seat and the cat carrier on Allie's lap - they weren't going to leave anyone behind on Christmas. Even though Arthur was reluctant to leave his clutch of chickens that inhabited the back yard, he'd prepared for it. Having spent a whole weekend before the first snow fell ensuring the coop he'd built was properly insulated, and checking that very morning to be sure the birds had plenty of sustenance to see them through until he returned after the festivities. 

Most of Allie's family were staying over at the ranch too, planning on crashing in the large colonial farm house at the very center of everything. Cramming into the various bedrooms and sleeping on inflatable mattresses wherever there was room to place one. None of the other guests seemed willing to trudge through the snow up to the cabins, or even down to the barn house at the south end of the ranch, not after being warmed by the fire and alcohol that would be flowing like water in celebration. 

However, both Allie and Arthur liked the privacy the home away from home provided them. She also know -from having spent Thanksgiving at her mother's house, with a smaller portion of her family- that Arthur would likely need some space to decompress from socializing, especially after the known chaos of a Devereaux family Christmas. 

After spending the evening having a Christmas Eve meal with the members of her family that had already arrived at the ranch, they decided it was time for them to be alone, and they returned to the cosy cabin to lock themselves in for the night. 

They spent the last few hours of Christmas eve curled up together on the couch in front of a roaring fire, Allie snug at Arthur's side, her head on his chest, one hand holding his, while his free hand lazily played with her hair. Both content just to be with one another, no objective or agenda, just hanging out in the calm and quiet, just enjoying the flowing love between them. 

The two dogs slept contentedly on the fluffy rug in front of the fire place, and the cat had curled up in the squishy armchair where he clearly intended to spend the duration of the festivities. Being alone and relaxed was the perfect end to a joyous Christmas eve, and that night they both fell asleep with a sense of excitement and fullness that would carry through for days yet to come. 

Only sleep didn't hold Allie for long, as she woke just as dawn broke, filled with a childlike excitement for what Christmas Day was bringing. She tried to control herself, laying in bed completely still for a while, just listening to Arthur's soft, rhythmic snores, but she quickly began to grow restless and fidgety. 

Struggling to contain her excitement she drew back the covers and carefully sat up cross-legged in the space next to where Arthur lay. Positioned so she could watch him while he slept, biting her lip with excitement as he stirred a little, only to sigh softly when he seemed to drift back into sleep. 

She really didn't want to wake him, since it was a rare thing for her to be awake before he was. Most days he woke at first light, regardless of how much sleep he'd got. He balanced out his early rising by being a big fan of afternoon naps, which she'd come to love too. As much as she enjoyed the wild, and sometimes spontaneous passion that had blossomed between them, her favourite times of all were simply when he pulled her into his arms just to sleep a little of the day away. 

Yet there was no time for sleeping that day, as she was growing more and more impatient. Fidgeted impatiently, barely able to wait any longer to give Arthur his gifts, having been plotting them for months. It had taken all she had to keep biting her tongue and not ruin the surprise every time she mentioned Christmas. 

With frustration setting in, she rolled up the sleeves of her plaid nightshirt, preparing to make a start on sharing gifts just as soon as he opened his eyes. Her whole body was buzzing with electricity, her mouth filling with words that she was eager to blur out, but she told herself to be patient. Remembering that she'd waited weeks for the day to come, so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, but it was no use - she was bursting and couldn't wait a second longer. . 

"You awake?" she asked out softly, not really wanting to disturb him since he looked so precious as he slept, but she was desperate to share the secret she'd held for so long. 

"...'Course I am." he replied, remaining completely still without opening his eyes, his voice deep and rough from sleep. "Can feel the excitement comin' off you in waves." 

Allie chuckled, bringing up her hand to nibble her thumb almost shyly, trying hard to contain herself. She did love the extra rasp to his voice first thing in the morning, it sent tingles right through her. "Can we do presents now? It's gonna be madness in the house later." 

Arthur groaned through the last remnants of tiredness, rubbing his face, and opening his eyes as he sat up against the padded headboard showing his shirtless form. One thing had lead to another after cuddling in front of the fire, and they hadn't gone to sleep too early, but he didn't feel like he needed to go back to it. The look of barely contained excitement on Allie's face gave him all the energy he needed. 

"Alright." he yawned. "Let's do it." He nodded over to the couch in the corner of the bedroom where they had both placed the bags containing one another's gifts. 

He barely finished speaking before Allie bounced off the bed, flying over his covered legs and hurrying across the room to gather things up. She was more excited to show Arthur what she'd bought him than to see what he'd got for her, but curiosity had been eating at her nonetheless. She wasn't sure what she wanted for Christmas, she was fortunate enough to feel like she didn't need anything more than she already had, but seeing the mystery bag of presents in the back of the car the day before had her curious as hell. 

Arthur smiled to himself, watching her hurry to gather up the gift bags like an excited child. Her short nightshirt just covering her butt and showing off her long toned legs and thighs. The feel of which still lingered around his waist from the night before. 

"Okay, who's going first?" she asked as she hurriedly climbed back over him and into her spot besides him on the bed. Setting down the two well packed gift bags between them, ready to be explored. 

"Me!" he said adamantly. 

Over the ten months he'd known her, he'd seen Allie had quite the knack for gift giving. His lack of confidence told him the gifts he'd bought her would pale in comparison to what she'd got for him, but he was still excited to give her what he'd bought nonetheless. Being a very big fan of seeing how her face lit up every time he bought something home for her, or did something nice. 

"I'm not complaining." she grinned, rubbing her hands together, keen to see what he had in store for her. 

"Alright, here goes." Pushing back the odd sense of nervousness in his gut, Arthur reached into the red boutique style bag and took out a medium sized rectangle box, covered in pretty white paper decorated with sparkly holographic stars and snowflakes. 

He passed it to her, and she accepted from where she sat cross legged besides him, taking the gift into her lap. She recognized the paper, and by the look of the slightly haphazard wrapping he'd done it himself rather than coping out and asking a store clerk to do it for him. Something about that warmed her inside, she felt honoured that he'd gone to the trouble, knowing well enough how he felt about the wrapping of gifts. 

"What is it?" she asked, feeling there was a fair bit of weight in the box. 

"Open it 'n find out." 

She didn't need any more encouragement, she picked open the tape and pulled the paper off the box. Revealing something that made her eyes widened as she laughed out with surprise. 

"Oh my God! You remembered!" she cried, grinning like a fool. The picture on the box showed what was inside - a purple and pink lava lamp. 

Arthur nodded, his heart dancing with pride to see her reaction. They'd been walking past a store just after Halloween, and he'd seen them in the window. Curiosity had got the better of him and he stepped in to take a look, which had lead to Allie revealing her silly lifelong wish to own one.

"You said you always wanted one a'them things." he explained, hoping he'd made the right choice. 

She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from smiling so much her face tore in half. He never failed to amaze her with the way he picked up on the little things she said. It was a simple gift, but knowing he'd heard her, retained the hint, and acted on the knowledge, meant so much. 

"I have. I love it! Thank you, Arthur." She looked up at him, beaming with delight. "I can't believe you remembered." 

He shrugged, both with his shoulders and his mouth, unsure what to say, but he didn't need to speak a word. She leant over and placed a warm kiss on his lips, smiling at him lovingly before sitting back and looking over the box again. Plotting the perfect place to the put the lamp she'd always wanted to own. 

"It ain't nothin'." he dismissed gently, before reaching into a bag besides him again and taking out a flat square box, now he was feeling a little more confident in his gifting abilities. "This is your proper present."

"Proper present?....This is a proper present!" she lifted the lamp box a little to remind him that she would have just been happy with that. 

Arthur shrugged slightly. "You know what I mean." 

She gave him a tender, reassuring smile hoping to ease his apparent nerves, but curiosity was killing her, so she placed the box containing the lamp down on the nightstand, and reached out to accept the second gift. 

She couldn't hold herself back and immediately she tore into the paper, finding a blue velvet hinged box underneath. A rush of excitement washed through her as she guessed that jewellery waited within, and as she opened the box her jaw fell in awe. 

Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with over a dozen statically placed charms along the chain. Just from looking at it she could tell it was old, and probably worth a fortune. "Oh my God, Arthur. This is....holy shit!" She couldn't close her mouth as she began to examine each of the tiny charms. 

"It's an antique." Arthur announced. "From my time. Eighteen ninety-nine, the feller in the store reckoned." 

"It's beautiful." she whispered, completely gobsmacked by what she held in her hands. 

There was a tiny replica of a wagon, a little horse and lucky horseshoe. Two little silver dogs, that were of a non-specific breed but looked very similar to the two she owned. There was a little cat charm in place too, a music note, and an ornate, almost cartoonish fish bejewelled with tiny coloured stones. A couple of stars hung at north and south, one solid silver and etched with a delicate swirling patter. The other flat, with beautiful blue enamel on both sides, inset with teeny twinkling gems. Two love hearts were also featured, positioned east and west on the bracelet, one that was very ornate with a matching decorative key. There was even a tiny wishing well, a mini cowboy boot, adorable miniature jointed teddy bear, and best of all - a beautiful proud stag. 

She felt her eyes growing hot with tears, her heart beating so fast in her chest as love filled her from head to toe. Every charm could be connected to something in her life or that she'd experienced with him, even down to the little fish and the teddy bear too, as she'd given him the pet name 'Bear' a few months prior. 

"Did you pick these out?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, they was on it when I saw it in the window....I thought some of 'em was...ya know, fittin'." he shrugged, a little bewildered by just how taken she seemed to be with the bracelet. "Lotta things on there that make me think of us, and my old life, and this new one I got here, with you." He recalled perusing shop windows through town when he spotted the perfect gift on display in an antique store window. He'd been unable to believe his eyes, and bought it right away. "The store I got it from sells a lotta individual charms too, so I wondered if maybe I could get you one from time to time...so you can add to it." 

She looked up at him, her pretty blue eyes extra sparkly with brimming tears. "I would love that, and I love this, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. It must have cost you a fortune, you silly man."

Arthur looked at her lovingly, scanning her face for a moment and just feeling all the warmth filling his heart. He loved her so deeply, the relationship they had meant to the world to him. How she'd become his very best friend, and the partner he'd always longed for. They'd found the perfect balance between friendship and romance, tenderness and affection, wild lust and passion. Knowing and understanding each other in the most magical of ways, in-tune and able to sense exactly what the other needed or wanted in any given moment. 

It was everything he'd ever wanted, and more than he ever thought he could have. Every single day he woke up and questioned how he'd been blessed with such luck. How a man like him could have been gifted a love like he'd found with her. 

"You're worth every cent I got, Allie, and more." 

She felt her cheeks heating up, dipping her head as a tear fell free from her eye. She was still shy to receive his flattery, even after months of sharing their feelings with one another. Truth was, she still couldn't quite believe he was actually there with her, and that he loved her as deeply as she loved him. 

"You're something else, Arthur Morgan. You know that?"

"I been told a couple times." he chuckled as she looked up again. 

Grinning tearfully she leant into him, kissing him warmly on the lips, holding it for a couple of seconds before slipping into a warm embrace. Hugging each other tightly, and enjoying the feel of one another for a few moments before easing back into their places. 

Allie held out the bracelet out for him to fasten around her slender wrist and watched excitedly as he did so. It fit perfectly and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Turning her wrist, this way and that, admiring how it looked and the soft jangle of the perfect little charms. 

Arthur felt a great sense of pride watching her. Relieved she liked what he'd bought, and even more pleased at how he'd made her face light up with joy. The self doubt that still raged within him in uncertain moments had made him worry he hadn't chosen well, but seeing her reaction bought him an almost overwhelming sense of happiness and relief. 

After a few moments of letting her emotions settle, Allie came back down to earth filled with the warmest, most fuzzy feelings she'd ever felt. She wiped her eyes and focused back on the task at hand, bouncing in place with excitement, and grabbing the bag besides her and bringing it to the space between her and Arthur. 

"Okay, now it's your turn." 

Arthur sat up a little straighter as she took out a beautifully wrapped rectangle, that he could see was made up of two separate objects one somewhat thicker than the other. She leant forward and placed it in his lap, sitting back and biting her bottom lip with anticipation as he set to work on untying the pretty silver bow and ripping back the shiny blue paper to reveal his gift.

He smelled the leather first, then beneath the wrapping he found his face lit up to find a beautiful, deep brown leather-backed journal, thickly bound with nice quality paper, and a proud stag's head with decorative antlers embossed on the front. In the bottom left in gold were his initials 'A.J.M'. 

Under the journal waited an ornate solid wood box with brass clasps, which he opened to find a cleverly packed art set with opened out in different layers to show its content of various high quality sketching and coloured pencils, pastels, and all manner of different artist's tools for him to make use of.

"I know you've taken to using colour more lately when you draw, and I guessed you must have run out of pages in your journal by now, so...." 

"Almost." Arthur whispered, taken back by the beauty and quality of the gifts she'd given him. "Allie, this is amazin'." He had no more words to give as he looked over the perfect gifts again, stopping to open the cover of the journal, to find that inside she'd written him a small note on the first page. 

_'To my favourite person in the whole world,  
I hope you fill this with beautiful things.  
I love you with all my heart.  
Yours forever,  
Allie.  
xoxoxox'_

He chest swelled with almost overwhelming love and appreciation. Feeling his throat tighten a little with emotions that he wasn't sure how to handle. "I don't know what to say." he whispered softly. 

Allie smiled, his unconscious reaction was all she needed - the look in his eye and the emotions that played with the corners of his mouth. "You don't need to say anything, just enjoy it."

He looked up at her, his eyes full of love and happiness. Which was a gift to her all by itself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

He leant in to kiss her tenderly, wishing he was able to show her in some way just how much she meant to him but there was nothing on earth that could demonstrate the enormity of the feelings he'd developed for her. 

"I also got you this too..." she announced, sensing he was getting pulled under by emotions he didn't know how to properly channel. 

She reached into the bag one more time and bought out a medium sized square box, which made him frown in curiosity. He placed the art set and journal on the nightstand and accepted her offering placing it in his lap and quickly setting about relieving the box of it's pretty wrapping.

Peeling back the paper, he found a plain cardboard box inside, and he opened the lid and reached inside. Lifting out a beautiful round ceramic planter in a vibrant cobalt blue. Strangely, inside the pot was a small blue organza pouch. 

Frowning in curiosity, he set the planter in his lap and set to work untying the bow that kept the pouch sealed, plucking out a small clear plastic bag from inside. He held it up to the light, seeing that inside were several small pip-like things. He frowned, wondering what on earth they were, and if it was another strange modern-day practice he wasn't yet aware of. 

"They're seeds," Allie explained. "...From a Dudleya Cymosa....a Canyon Live-Forever, like you had by your bed. The plant your mom liked, right?" 

Arthur was instantly stunned to silence, which set off Allie's anxiety and had her worrying her research hadn't been correct. 

"I hope it's the right one. Apparently they'll grow out here if you treat them right, and I know you will." She reached over and plucked out some papers that she'd printed off from the internet which showed the plant fully grown and gave instructions on how to ensure it would flourish outside of its natural California habitat. 

Arthur silently took the papers from her and looked over the image, it was the exact plant he once kept as an homage to one of the few memories he had of his late mother. He'd never told anyone its name, not even Hosea or Mary. In fact he'd only learned it from a strange herbalist he'd met on his travels, when he was in his late-twenties. 

Allie felt oddly nervous, taking in his face as he stared at the seeds and papers in a strange kind of wonder, that made her worry that she'd upset him or made the wrong choice. "...I figured maybe in the new year we could take a trip out west, see if we can't smuggle back a full grown one....If you want to, I mean?"

Something in Arthur's chest felt wonderful, holding a little piece of his past in his hand was the greatest gift. A tiny thing that effortlessly tied his new life to his old one and reminded him of his dear mother. He couldn't find the words to thank her well enough, touched beyond words to know she'd not only searched for the specific plant, but that she'd gone to the effort to find a way for him to own one on the other side of the country to where they naturally grew. 

"Allie, I...." he stopped short, because he just didn't have the words. He wasn't a man who did well with explaining how he felt inside, at least not without a few drinks in him, or a raging fire lit under his ass. He looked up from the items in his hands and into her eyes, trying as best he could to let his heart have free reign over his mouth. "It's the right plant....Thank you. This means....so much to me." 

"You're welcome." she smiled lovingly, thrilled that he seemed so taken with the gift. "I love you." 

"I love you too." he held her eyes for a moment, trying to express just how he felt inside, before looking back at the seeds he held. 

"Merry Christmas, Bear." she said softly, trying hard not to float off the bed on a cloud of happiness to see the brightness of joy in his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." he whispered, taking another long look at the paperwork and seeds she'd given him, taken back by how both gifts had been so perfect. 

He chuckled to himself softly in amazement before focusing his attention back on her. "Now c'mere." he cheered, placing the objects back into the box and setting it securely on the nightstand with the rest before reaching out to her to pull her into a warm cuddle. 

He kissed her deeply, letting their mouths become reacquainted for a few minutes as they held one another close and melted back into the bed. Basking in the love and warmth they gave each other. Enjoying the feel of physical and emotional closeness for a few moments, before easing back to look into one another's eyes. 

"You sure you don't wanna just stay here today?" he tempted, unsure that the day could get any better than it already was. 

"Hummm....you could tempt me." she snickered, snuggling up to him ready to go back to napping on his chest now she'd revealed the secret she'd been hanging onto for weeks. He purred as she snuggled in close, and without another prompt he reached down and pulled the blankets up over their heads, creating a little tent that locked out the world. Casting them in a dim white light, as they lay tangled in each other's arms. Blissfully content and hearts full of love, looking into one another's eyes in the muted light, silently expressing the feelings their heads couldn't quite find the right words for. 

"In case I forget to tell you later," she whispered. "Thank you for making this my best Christmas ever." 

Arthur chuckled softly, raising his hand to brush a lock of her hair back off her face. Letting the pad of his thumb stroke over her cheekbone as he smiled, with his eyes so bright. "Likewise, Angel."

But next year would be even better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my favourite chapter in this Christmas spin-off, and I do hope you all enjoyed it too! Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Oh and PS...if anyone is interested here are the gifts [ Allie bought for Arthur](https://poorlonesomecowboah.tumblr.com/day/2019/12/22) :)


End file.
